A cycle, such as a bicycle or tricycle, sometimes has an inadequate amount of support surfaces for transporting a load and/or additional persons. As a consequence, there exist several support systems that can be secured to the frame/chassis of the cycle. The support system can be used as a seat, chair, (loading) platform, and luggage rack, etc. A seat, a chair, a (loading) platform, a luggage rack, etc. may be secured to the support system. A seat, a chair, a platform, a luggage rack, etc. are designed to carry persons and/or a load, more specifically a seat and a chair are designed for persons wanting to sit, a platform is designed to carry a load and persons, and a luggage rack is designed to carry a load.
Today there are several support systems, having a support surface, for cycles comprising a plurality of wheels (scooter, bicycle, tricycle, etc.). These systems are secured to the frame of the cycle, especially to a part of the frame that extends substantially perpendicular to the support plane of the wheels of the cycle. The attachment between the support system and the frame can be located on different parts of the frame, thus the support system can be mounted at different heights according to the direction of height of the cycle, and therefore the height of the support surface is variable. Depending on the height, the support surface of the support system can be used as a seat or a platform. The drawback of the existing systems is that the installation and removal of the support system are complicated and time consuming. Therefore, changing the height of the support surface, and any change in the function of the support surface, are complicated and time consuming.